republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Department of Defence
The Republic of Adana Department of Defence (often abbreviated RADD) is the federal agency tasked with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to security of the Republic of Adana and the Adanese Armed Forces. RADD is headquartered at the National Defence Building in New Alexander City. It is composed of four primary agencies, the Bureau of the Air Force, Bureau of the Army, Bureau of the Navy, and the Office of Special and Miscellaneous Forces. History The Department of Defence was officially created by order of the Adanese Grand National Assembly in November 2009, after the passage of the Defense Reform Act. Organization As of current, the Department of Defence is divided into four sub-agencies. Formerly all their own reporting departments (carrying over from the NDC), they have all been trimmed at the top and much more directly connected to the DoD. The four sub-agencies are now the Bureau of the Army, Bureau of the Air Force, Bureau of the Navy, and the Office of Special and Miscellaneous Forces. Others include the National Security Bureau and the Defence Intelligence Service. Expenditures The Department of Defence's annual budget has been estimated to be about 1.25 trillion lira, or about $1.3 trillion. This is the highest budget of any government agency in Adana. The military budget, although high, is rarely disputed. Prime Minister Talley expressed interest in raising the budget again around 2010; however, by mid-2012 he announced a plan to scale back the military in favour of increasing the space budget, returning more to the original plans laid out before the reunification. This revised plan ultimately became the Second Talley Defense Reforms. Facilities See also: List of military bases of the Republic of Adana Several bases are managed by the Adanese Armed Forces within the country and around the world. The central military base of the department is Washington-Atatürk Joint Reserve Air Base, near the town of St. Andrew in the Capital District of Adana. The headquarters of the department itself is the National Defence Building in New Alexander City. Controversies The Adanese government has been criticised for maintaining such a large military force, although much of it are remnants of the still-recent Cold War and subsequent combination of forces. The nation's conflicts are often skirmishes with neighbours and nearby foes, although larger clashes with Arcadia and Anatolia in the Reunification Wars of 2008 did give some justification for it. Adana's main use for such a large force is the strategy of all-out war that is used, which has at times blatantly disregarded the "rules of war." Attempts to regulate the national strategy, both domestic and international, have generally failed. See Also *Bureau of the Army *Bureau of the Navy *Bureau of the Air Force *Adanese Armed Forces *Adanese Empire Defense Forces *List of agencies of the Adanese Department of Defence *List of military bases of the Republic of Adana *List of armed conflicts involving the Republic of Adana Category:Adanese government Category:Adanese Armed Forces